


Rock with no roll

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's Seijou week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Determination, Gen, Seijou Week, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an earthbender, Kindaichi is in complete anguish that he can't even simply crack the ground.</p>
<p>His teammates show him the secret of determination and practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock with no roll

Kindaichi stomped his foot into the ground. The earth beneath shifted very lightly, almost opening into a crack and his heart filled with hope, a grin breaking out. Suddenly it stopped moving before it sealed itself shut and he growled under his breath in exertion. He was 15! He was an earth bender! So why couldn’t he even create a damn crack in the ground?! It was the first thing an earth bender learnt to do, at around the age of 12. For three years, he had tried over and over again to do this simple manoeuvre. It seemed impossible. At the very most, he could exert himself trying to fracture a pebble in his hand. 

“Maybe I’m not cut out to be a bender at all...” The words were whispered softly into the breeze, too quiet for anyone to hear unless they owned the air itself. Unfortunately for Kindaichi, his best friend happened to be an air bender with no concept of privacy. His words were stolen on the breeze until Kunimi sighed out loud and lifted his head from the rock he was laying on nearby.

“You just have to practice.”

“Easy for you to say! You literally did nothing until Coach was red in the face and then perfectly executed an intermediate dance!”

“Zephyr dragon martial arts, not a dance. And I practiced in secret. Like you’re doing.” Kindaichi’s face falls a little more, along with his heart. 

“You were never _this_ pathetic though.”

“Maybe you don’t have the determination to do it.” The voice cuts through their conversation like a blade. Suitable, really, for metal bender Oikawa Tooru. He was one of their Senpai in the Seijou region, and one of the ten grand masters in all of the lands. The younger students bowed deeply at the waist. 

The words struck Kindaichi like metaphorical bullets, and then there were real bullets heading straight for him with a swish of Oikawa’s hand. He didn’t recall moving, but suddenly he was on the ground and he wasn’t bleeding and the bullets had narrowly missed him. 

“K- Kindaichi...” He glanced to his left where Kunimi was panting hard, his wrists crossed as he had his arms straightened in Kindaichi’s direction. Ah. So that was why he hadn’t been shot. Kunimi had used a blast of air to push him aside, faster than any bullet.

“Very smooth, Kunimi-chan~! But this is a test for Kindaichi. Stand aside, won’t you?” Bars of silver shot up from the ground and enclosed Kunimi in a small sphere that would prevent him from interfering. Oikawa smirked and gazed down at Kindaichi in a predatory way. 

“I’ll release your little friend as soon as you can crack the ground at will. Just believe in yourself and it’ll happen!” His nervousness vanished into concern for Kunimi, but if anything, the younger just looked mildly peeved off. He would probably start to become scarily angry once he’d been cooped up long enough though, and that was enough to make Kindaichi feel guilty.

“I- I can’t do it! I’ve _tried_ , Oikawa-Senpai, but I can’t!” Before Oikawa could reply, a powerful gush of water knocked him from the boulder he stood atop and he landed face down in a puddle of wet mud. He whined out loud.

“Iwa-chan!!! I just got changed!” 

“Stop picking on the kids, you overgrown brat!” In the place where Oikawa had previously stood, a much shorter but _even more terrifying_ person stood. Iwaizumi was a powerful water bender, with forceful attacks and a stability that never seemed to drop. He was, in action, surprisingly graceful. Outside of a battle or practice, however, he was Oikawa’s ‘babysitter’. It gave him plenty of practice for his skills. 

“I was just trying to help them! Kindaichi-chan is having trouble.” Green eyes blinked at Kindaichi with respect and dignity. He almost felt tempted to bow in response, but the first time he had done that, Iwaizumi had ruffled his hair and then pushed him to the ground. Kindaichi had been surprised by the treatment, but he came to understand that the team wasn’t too enforcing on the _‘respect your position’_ forefront. They still referred to each other as Kouhai and Senpai, but it was mainly a big jumble. A family like jumble.

“Still can’t get started, huh?” Iwaizumi used a small amount of water from the gourd on his hip to create a small slide down the boulder and skid right in front of Kindaichi. He green eyes scrutinized the earth bender a little longer.

“Hmm... Is it comfortable? When you shift the earth?” He automatically went to answer yes, but it was hard to deny when his bones still ached and his muscles screamed, sweating as if he had just lifted a mountain rather than attempted a basic move. Ashamed, he shook his head. Iwaizumi put his hands on his hips, head tilted to the side lightly.

“Then that’s it.”

“Th- That’s it?”

“Mhm. You’re trying to _crack_ the earth, yes?”

“Y-yes?”

“That’s deconstruction. If it’s hurting, go for the opposite.” Iwaizumi spun one hand around the other until he had formed a small ball of water in his palms, before lashing it towards the boulder he had skid down from. It shattered into rubble. He whipped his eyes back to Kindaichi, a stern and scary glint in them.

“ _Re_ -construction.” Kindaichi stared at the pile of rubble and gulped down a lump in his throat. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t- What was Iwaizumi _thinking_?! He had no idea of the stance; let alone what he needed to focus on to make it happen. A hand on his back, just the fingertips, distracted him from his panicked thoughts. It was Oikawa.

“Kindaichi. You are more than capable of this. Just believe in your abilities, and believe in your Senpai.” Something strong filled with veins. Something started flowing through his blood. _Hope? No... Determination._ Inhaling slowly, he closed his eyes and repeated Oikawa’s words as a mantra over and over again in his head. Iwaizumi’s words of supposed wisdom broke through.

_“That’s deconstruction. If it’s hurting, go for the opposite. **Re** -construction.”_ He snapped his eyes open and dropped into a heavy stance, his feet twice shoulder width apart and knees bent as he leant his weight forwards to balance himself. His arms were wide apart, out to the side, and he slowly started to bring them together. 

The small rocks of the pile wobbled. They rolled. They moved together. It didn’t hurt to breathe; it didn’t hurt to move, he could think clearly. Most importantly, Kindaichi was _earth-bending_. For the first time in his life, he was doing more than just shaking the ground or putting a scar on a pebble. He was really truly bending! 

“Great work.” Iwaizumi nodded in approval as the boulder remained in its position, the cracks slowly sealing. When Kindaichi stood up from his stance in complete awe at his own ability, he was the first to pass over a bottle of water. Oikawa beamed happily behind them, convinced he had been right all along. 

“Um. Excuse me. Can I get out now?” Kunimi was irritated. He was cramped and squashed and it wasn’t even comfortable enough to take a nap. Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa over the head just enough for the metal bender to drop the bars and allow Kunimi to get up. He instantly came over to Kindaichi’s side and gripped his shoulder proudly with a small smile.

“You did it.”

“I- I did it.”

“It’s not over yet.”

“I can practice now! I- I know what it feels like, what I should be doing!” A soft chuckle from behind him had him whirl around to face Iwaizumi.

“Easy there, kid. It’s great that you’re enthusiastic, but bending takes more than determination. It takes _dedication_. Which is exactly why we’re going to the main hall, and asking Matsukawa to mentor you.” Kindaichi shuffled shamefully. He’d tried being mentored before, back in the 11-14 age set, but it had only ended up with completely missing the mark and a classmate, Kageyama, stepping in with his apparent **genius** and saved the day.

It won’t be like last time, Kindaichi-chan. We know what _kind_ of earth bending you do now.” He nodded, trying to smile a little bit in agreement, but it was hard when he was weighed down with the pressure of his previous failures. A strong hand pat the middle of his back and practically pushed him up the side of the boulder he had placed back together. 

Come on. It doesn’t matter if anything goes wrong. We’re your team; we can cover any mistakes you make. We’ll tell you where you went wrong and help you fill in the gaps. But it is part of your responsibility, as a member of our team, to improve yourself.” They eyes that fixed upon him were strict, but not cold and harsh. It was the appearance of someone who wanted to lead, to help their kouhai improve, but also give them their own strength. Kindaichi thought that it was very similar to how his older brother used to look at him, before leaving home long ago. 

Y-yes, Iwaizumi-Senpai.” Kindaichi was still nervous as they headed back, but the words had sunk in and he knew it was the full truth. It was okay to mess up. It was okay that it didn’t go right straight away. He’d struggled for so long, and his team were already pulling him up from the depths of his own inability. It was okay to struggle and learn a little longer 

Mattsun! We need you over here~!” The four entered the gymnasium, stepping through the entrance doors onto a large balcony that had no stairs. Students were expected to get down with their own bending, which was why Kunimi was always so tired before training had even begun. He had to lower _two_ people, not just himself. In the middle of the training room, Matsukawa was using small movements of his fingers, clenching his hand and shunting his feet into the ground. Rock and dust moved at his every beck and call, shifting around as he formed some kind of shape which was probably only recognisable from his angle. 

Hanamaki, a fire bender, was using giant sweeping motions like a contemporary ballet to bake the giant figure with intense heat that rippled the air around it. Watari, an air bender like Kunimi, was encasing the particles around the figure to enclose the heat and pressurise it, turning the rock to granite as they progressed up the giant statue of... Whatever it was. Oikawa let out a _‘Hmph!’_ as he went ignored, before swiftly crafting a megaphone with his metal bending. 

MAAAAATTSUUUUN!” With a sleepy look that lacked all the intensity Matsukawa poured into bending, the earth bender summoned a pillar that grew in their direction as he rode along the front of it until he was face to face with them. Despite having been disturbed at doing something important – probably, perhaps not – Matsukawa didn’t look too perturbed. 

"What? Just because we’re creating a massive dick, doesn’t mean you need to act like one.” Iwaizumi snorted and almost choked on his own restrained laughter, hiding his face in his arm as Oikawa stood, flabbergasted by the metaphorical flames with which he had just been burned. His mouth opened and closed like a fish multiple times and Matsukawa could only proudly smirk as he sat cross legged on his pillar. 

Well?” Surprisingly, it was Oikawa who managed to recover first by shaking his head and flipping his annoyingly perfect hair. Iwaizumi was still part-choking part-cackling in the background as Kunimi tried desperately to supply him with the oxygen he wasn’t taking in. Honestly, Kindaichi worried how Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were going to survive once they graduated. If they even got that far. One of them had a playful near-death experience every week, caused by the other three. 

“We need you to mentor Kindaichi-chan. He literally only just found out that he _can_ do it, so please help him.” Matsukawa’s eyes widened slightly, the corners of his lips pulling up into a proud smile, directed right at Kindaichi. 

“Sure, why not? I was hoping you’d come ask for help, but you had to find yourself first. Finally managed to crack the ground?” 

“U-umm... No, I-... I didn’t.” A warm hand clapped on Kindaichi’s shoulder from behind, Iwaizumi standing beside him like a brother showing off his younger sibling when they’d just done something amazing. His voice was a little dry and croaky from all the laughing and choking, but it was brimming with satisfaction. 

“Nope! He’s done even better. Turns out Kindaichi is a re-constructionalist.” 

“Cool. That’s kind of similar to morphing, actually. That’s why you asked me and not Yahaba?” Iwaizumi nodded, and Kindaichi felt himself give a tiny nod in synchronisation. Matsukawa stepped backwards off his pillar, the top of it crumbling as the rock shaped itself into steps that jutted out from the rock. He cast a sly grin over his shoulder. 

“I’ll get you all down this time.” Kindaichi nodded and followed, but noticed Iwaizumi and Oikawa hesitate. Kunimi either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he stepped past them and started walking down the steps, three behind Kindaichi whom was four behind Matsukawa. As soon as Oikawa gave in to temptation and trod on the second step down, the rock started to crumble beneath his feet. He gasped as he began to fall, too quickly to react and bend something, _anything_ , to save himself. 

“ _ **Oikawa!!!**_ ” Iwaizumi leapt from the balcony, to catch him and bend the water in his gourd to lower them down safely, but they both landed on solid ground before that happened. Solid ground, only meters away from where they had fallen, not enough to cause injury except for a bruise. Their gazes turned upwards and saw Kindaichi leaning over the edge of the step he was on, breathing heavily and sweating with his arm extended and fist clenched. From the rubble that had fallen with Oikawa, he’d pulled it together to form a platform. Kunimi strained as he weaved his hands in a constant flow, levitating the platform on a bed of lighter, warmer air. 

“H-Hurry Kunimi, I’m not sure how long I can hold it!” 

“Shut up and focus! I’m almost there!” 

“It’s alright Kunimi, I’ve got it.” Iwaizumi stood up on the platform, almost losing balance as it wobbled before he took stance on on foot, the other lifted so that the toes of his left foot curled against the inner right thigh, knee straight in front. He exhaled slowly and then lifted the heel of his right foot off the rock and used momentum from his knee to spin around in an elegant pirouette, water droplets dancing around him with slithers of smoke and condensed clouds. Liquid snaked out of the gourd like it was alive and formed a fountain from the ground to the bottom of the platform. 

“I- I can’t hold it!” The rock was crumbling beneath their feet, Kindaichi’s limited ability running out. Quickly, Oikawa pressed his palms flat against the rock and drew all the ores out that he could, shifting a disk that was big enough for two people underneath the breaking platform. 

“We’re okay now! Iwa-chan has it under control.” Oikawa huffed when he heard the water bender mutter _‘too damn right’_ under his breath, still spinning as the water fountain beneath them spiralled and lowered them slowly, like the petals unravelling on a flower in the sunrise. Hanamaki was waiting as soon as the metal disc touched the ground and caught Iwaizumi as he stumbled dizzily to the side. He pat the water bender on the back sympathetically, knowing that he was about to remind them that- 

“I fucking hate that move. Makes me dizzy and sick.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve reminded us many, many times. If you didn’t fall from high places so much, you wouldn’t have to. But every time Oikawa falls, you jump after him.” 

“Cus he’s too much of an idiot to save himself.” 

“Hey! I’m right here!” Hanamaki laughed as Oikawa grumpily disintegrated the metal disc, made of iron, into little pieces of shiny metal that scattered across the floor. Then, he liquidised them and watched them sink back into the ground he had stolen them from, the crumbled rock reminding him of a few words he had for a certain someone... 

"A-Are you okay?!” Kindaichi came jogging over, Kunimi speed-walking behind him with an expression of concern. Oikawa beamed at them. 

“That was amazing! Really high skill, Kunimi-chan! And fantastic for your second attempt, Kindaichi-chan!” Kindaichi felt warmth on the back of his neck and tips of his ears at the praise, but it still didn’t erase the fact that _their Senpai had almost fallen to their deaths_. He turned around to ask Matsukawa why he’d done that, having felt from the ground beneath his feet that it was premeditated to let them fall. 

“What-” 

“What the fuck were you doing, Matsukawa?! You could have killed us both! Don’t think I can’t tell it’s intentional, you bastard, I can see that fucking smirk!” Iwaizumi erupted before Kindaichi could get a word in edgeways, pushing away from Hanamaki to stagger over to Matsukawa in what resembled a drunkard walk. It would have been funny, if they hadn’t all just seen a near-death scenario play out in front of them. As it was, Matsukawa snickered and Hanamaki sniggered at the stumbling, Oikawa clearly amused but not daring to make sound. If he did, all Iwaizumi’s anger would spin around and settle on him. The earth bender cleared his throat and held his hands up in surrender. 

“Now, now. If you’d been in real trouble, I would have stepped in. Although I think you would you have been okay on your own. That’s beside the point. Listen, I had to do it.” 

“What? Nearly fucking murder us for a _hilarious_ prank or something like that?” Iwaizumi had Matsukawa by the collar, despite the fact that his grip was weaker than usual and he was swaying, eyes unfocused. He’d be dizzy for a long while after using that move. (Truthfully, Coach had banned it when he’d seen how much energy it drained and the side-effect it inflicted upon a young user. Iwaizumi wasn’t supposed to use it until he reached gold ranking, still only ranked copper.) 

“No. To measure Kindaichi’s skill. Strength like that only comes from pure desperation, a determination to save the life of someone other than yourself.” Silent relief flooded Matsukawa when the grip on his collar loosened and Iwaizumi backed down, just a little. Understanding flitted in his eyes and he said no more as he turned back to Oikawa. His tan skin had paled considerably, and Oikawa instantly realised that Iwaizumi was either going to faint or be sick, just like the previous five or six times he’d used Spiral Tsunami Tower. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan. You need to sit down.” He led the water bender away with steady steps and an arm slung around his shoulders. Kunimi watched them go, looking down at his hands guiltily. He’d helped to save them initially, but holding onto the Sky Swirl for longer than a minute physically exhausted him. His chest was still heaving. He hadn’t been able to get them to the ground safely, resulting in his Senpai using a dangerous, potentially life-draining move. 

“Hey! You did awesome!” He jumped at the loud voice, but it was only Watari who had managed to approach undetected. The ‘Catcher’ of their regions team, Watari was advanced at using his bending to neutralize or kill attacks thrown at them from the other side. His bending was different to Kunimi, in that he used _wavelengths_ of air, like pressure and temperature. Kunimi used the particles of the air in acceleration and manipulation. 

“Thanks. I couldn’t hold it though.” 

“No wonder! You’re only Aluminium level. By Brass, you’ll be holding it for a full ten minutes!” He hummed in thought. Ranks were given to those aged 14 and above, someone who attended a training facility for regional teams, rather than the small towns within those regions. Himself and Kindaichi were graded Aluminium, the lowest of these. It was an introductory rank that stated they were on a team, but the weakest in skill. 

Watari, Yahaba, and Kyoutani were Brass, which meant they had trained for a full year and increased their skill level massively. The third years were divided in rank, with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki Copper grade, and Oikawa rocketing up to Gold. It was the reason he was one of the ten grand masters of all the lands. Soon, they would graduate and gain a rank after proving their talent in battle examination. 

"I hope so. That could potentially have been a disaster if Iwaizumi-Senpai wasn’t so skilled.” 

“So _stubborn_ , more like. Coach is going to kill him for using a forbidden move.” 

“Which is exactly-” And arm slung over each of them from behind heavy weight dropping on their shoulders as Hanamaki leaned between them with a smug leer. 

“-Why we won’t be telling him.” As a flicker of flames gathered in Hanamaki’s palms, resting on their shoulders, the air benders quickly nodded in agreement. They knew Hanamaki wouldn’t actually harm them, but the threat was still terrifying. 

“Great. Hey, Watari, we’re not done yet!” He steered the Catcher away, back to the giant rock penis they were turning into granite. From this angle, Kunimi could see how realistic and lifelike it was, complete with veins and even _folds_. He couldn’t help but snigger, drawing attention. Matsukawa proudly puffed out his chest and spoke in a quiet voice, just enough for someone who owned the breeze to hear. 

“I have photographic memory. Saw Yahaba in the showers once. Trying to see if we can make him faint.” A choke of disbelief escaped his throat. 

“You- You realise he’s going to fly into a rage and kill you, yes?” 

“Not if he faints first.” At least, that was the plan. Before Matsukawa could finish crafting the head of the penis, a large crack rippled towards them and split the earth with a shaking motion as the sculpture exploded, chunks of granite breaking into tiny grains that rained down on everyone on the main floor. They froze. In matching horror, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Watari looked towards the entrance. Kunimi glanced over before he smirked and pat Matsukawa on the back as he calmly walked over to the benches. 

“Told you.” In the doorway, Yahaba was _glaring_ at the ‘artists’, promising pain or death. Both fists were tightly clenched as he held them outwards, having just split the earth, and he ground his teeth together in fury. Behind him, Coach Mizoguchi was pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in exasperation. Kyoutani leant backwards against the wall casually, a smirk on his face. Watari bolted. Hanamaki followed, but a chasm opening in the ground in front of them and they fell right into the trap. 

“Could I _talk_ to you three?” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand. Yahaba stormed over, grabbing Matsukawa’s sleeve and dragging him over to join the others in the hole. Supposedly, they could have easily escaped with their own skills, but there was no need to further enrage their _scariest_ team member. Kindaichi fumbled his hands together as he watched from a distance, glad that he hadn’t been wrapped up in that. 

With the punishment going on in front of him, he almost missed lecturing from his side, where Coach had crouched down in front of Iwaizumi and was scolding him for breaking the rules _again_. Not that it looked like the water bender was listening, more focused on staying conscious and not vomiting everywhere. Mizoguchi seemed to realise this and instead ordered that he lie down and close his eyes. Oikawa gently guided his best friend into lying down, head on his lap where he softly stroked through the pointy spikes. 

“Yahaba, please stop murdering your teammates.” The earth bender only stopped at the order from Coach, whirling around on one foot and marching over to Kyoutani to work on a combination move. Currently, they were trying to work on Yahaba exploding a rock their opponent sent towards them, and Kyoutani’s burst of lava immediately crashing through and taking their enemies by surprise. 

It wasn’t going very well, considering how the timing differed. Multiple times, they’d end up with the lava hitting the rock before Yahaba could break it apart, or it would break the wrong way and the lava flow would then splash everywhere. Luckily, Mizoguchi was a plant bender that specialized in healing. A _lot_ of Aloe Vera had been grown on these training fields. 

“Kunimi, stop lazing around!” Sitting on one of the benches on the other side, Kunimi gave an anguished groan. He was only trying to rest after the life-saving attempt drained him of energy. Still, he pushed himself to his feet and came back over to Kindaichi’s side. 

“Think we could practice together?” 

“H-how? I only just learnt I _could_ bend, a-and it’s not like I can create things for you to practice on...” Kunimi turned to Matsukawa, who was just crawling out of the chasm with Hanamaki pushing him up from below and Watari pulling from above. 

“Senpai, could you create some sculptures for us to practice with, please?” 

“Sure.” With a single sweep of his hand, Matsukawa morphed the ground around them into four separate podiums, each with a different fruit on top. Why fruit? Kindaichi was about to ask, when Kunimi caught his attention by shaping a tornado in his hands and frisbeeing it towards the banana podium. It didn’t do much damage, but it still cracked and a few bits chipped off. He turned blandly to Kindaichi who jolted and caught onto the connotations. 

“O-OH! I see!” Taking the same stance as he had when Iwaizumi ordered him to fix the boulder, Kindaichi brought his hands together slowly. The cracks fixed themselves as he expected, but the fallen chips of rock assorted themselves randomly into place and the podium was left with some indents in places, and pointy bits in others. Kindaichi felt his confidence drop a little. Sure, he had done it, but it wasn’t perfect. 

“Umm, Kunimi?" 

“No time to sit and pout. Keep practicing.” Kunimi smugly grinned at the expression on Kindaichi’s face when he saw the other three podiums had also been blasted, each a little more damaged than the last. For a moment, the young earth bender didn’t know what to say. He finally settled on staring straight at Kunimi. 

“Your attack got stronger each time.” 

“That’s what **practice** does. Now come on. Keep up with me.” Kunimi created another mini tornado in the palm of his hands, and then squashed it down to form a discus shape. It sliced straight through the banana podium Kindaichi had just fixed and he looked at Kindaichi expectantly. The earth bender flailed and then attempted to bring together the second one, with an apple on top. Once more, it ended up skewered and slightly different to its original form. He didn’t have time to deliberate as he moved onto the third – cherry – and fourth – pear – podiums. Kunimi was right on his heels, destroying them much more efficiently each time as Kindaichi reconstructed them over and over and over. 

“B-break. Need a break.” He was breathing heavily, hunched over and ready to collapse on the spot as he sweat and coughed. Kunimi wasn’t far behind, his bangs clinging to his forehead and breath escaping in hefty puffs. He nodded and they slunk over to the nearest bench to collapse against each other and catch their breath. A shadow fell over them as someone stepped in front of them. Kunimi left his head on Kindaichi’s shoulder, eyes closed as he focused on filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. Kindaichi peeled open one eye and nodded in thanks at Hanamaki as he passed over their water bottles. The fire bender then sat cross legged in front of them. 

“You guys are improving fast. Keep it up and we’ll be pulling you into our battle team.” 

“R-Really?!” Kindaichi couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. To be on the battlefield, alongside the teammates they trained with, would be the highest honour and it was on Kindaichi’s ambitions. Hanamaki smirked, tilting his own drink bottle towards them. 

“We’ll see. Depends where your determination takes you.” 


End file.
